The Harbinger
The Harbinger is the first episode of the first series of Jekyll and Hyde. Plot Robert Jekyll discovers he carries a family secret which leads him into a web of intrigue. Synopsis It's 1885 and Edward Hyde gets into an altercation in the street with his patron, Sir Danvers Carew – and murders him. Fast forward to 1935, in Ceylon, where Hyde's grandson, the orphaned Robert Jekyll, is a young doctor and completely unaware of his ancestry. Here Robert saves a young girl with a superhuman show of strength. This strength is a side effect of his mysterious "condition", for which he has always taken pills. But this time the incident gets into the newspapers. The report reveals his whereabouts to a lawyer, one Max Utterson in London. So, Utterson summons Jekyll to England and Robert learns he is the sole heir to a large estate. There's only one snag, Robert wants nothing to do with the dark story. However, Robert has also been spotted on the radar by two other organisations. The first is MIO, a government department headed up by Mr. Bulstrode. MIO's mission is to combat monsters. For them Robert's appearance is a harbinger of increasing enemy action. Tenebrae are the enemy: an ancient and sinister organizaion with a keen interest in recruiting shape-shifters like Robert. Sure enough Tenebrae and their top agent, Captain Dance, arrive in Ceylon and descends upon Robert's family. Now Robert is adrift in London, with only Utterson and a new friend, Lily, to guide him. At which point news of event's with his foster family reaches him. Right now, right when he needs them most, Robert discovers his pills are missing and he suffers his first full blown transformation into another personality - Hyde. In contrast to the sensitive, considerate Robert Jekyll, Hyde is a selfish, uninhibited, muscle-bound brute. He goes out on the town looking for trouble, and finds it. At "The Empire" bar, an old watering hole of Edward Hyde's, Robert's drunken antics start a fight and he gets injured. An old man called Garson and the lovely bar owner, Bella, save his life. Cast Main Cast *Tom Bateman - Robert Jekyll / Hyde *Stephanie Hyam - Lily Clarke *Natalie Gumede - Bella Charming *Richard E. Grant - Roger Bulstrode *Donald Sumpter - Garson *Christian McKay - Max Utterson Supporting Cast *Melanie Wilder - Young Woman at Window *Robin Hooper - Sir Danvers Carew *Thomas Coombes - Edward Hyde *Angus Wright - Gabriel Utterson *Ace Bhatti - Doctor Vishal Najaran *Lolita Chakrabarti - Gurinder Najaran *Kasuni Narmada Kurulugama - Small Girl in Clinic *Ruby Bentall - Hilary Barnstaple *Raja Ganeshan - Postman *Nathaly Nanayakkara - Beggar *Dee Tails - The Harbinger *Phil McKee - Hannigan *Oliver Gilbert - Mister Wax *Carl McCrystal - 1st Thug *David Bark-Jones - Henry Jekyll *Amit Shah - Brannigan *Tom Rhys Harries - Sackler *Rhys Isaac-Jones - Bellboy *Robert Wilfort - Hotel Manager *Amy Bowden - Adelie Memorable Quotes *''"Your secret's safe within my heart, and my heart belongs to you, darling."'' —Sackler *''"The secrets that you learn here will stay locked inside your head. You breathe one word outside this room, and BANG! BANG! BANG! You're dead."'' —Roger Bulstrode *''"It's only that I'm so confused and unsettled by this trip to England. The idea that I might find my real father. Who is he? Who am I? I don't know anymore." '' — Robert Jekyll Gallery JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 001.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 002.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 003.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 004.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 005.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 006.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 007.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 008.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 009.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 010.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 011.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 012.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 013.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 014.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 015.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 016.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 017.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 018.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 019.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 020.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 021.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 022.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 023.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 024.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 025.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 026.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 027.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 028.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 029.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 030.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 031.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 032.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 033.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 034.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 035.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 036.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 037.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 038.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 039.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 040.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 041.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 042.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 043.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 044.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 045.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 046.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 047.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 048.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 049.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 050.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 051.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 052.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 053.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 054.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 055.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 056.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 057.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 058.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 059.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 060.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 061.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 062.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 063.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 064.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 065.png